


The other us

by FangirlDead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confusion, Embarrassing moments, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Heat will be happening, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Non-Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Normal!John, Normal!Sherlock, OOC Omega!Sherlock, Omega Sherlock, Omegalock, Omegaverse, Parallel Universe, Possessive John, Teen John Watson, Teen Sherlock Holmes, Teenlock, it's gonna be really weird, kind of trash?, still figuring it out with their names, there will probably be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock woke up in a bedroom they didn't know. The only thing both them knew was the scent, it was familiar and like John's just slightly off. They didn't know what was going on but they would find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is like in Omegaverse but in my Alternative Universe Teen!Alpha!John and Teen!Omega!Sherlock will meet John and Sherlock. The teens are together and already bonded although they are only eighteen and seventeen.   
> I'll switch POV every now and then and please excuse my poor grammar.   
> It was inspired by Stony fanart on Tumblr where the universes somehow came together and Teen!Omegaverse!Stony was in the Avengers world.  
> Enjoy ! <3

Teen!John's POV

One moment John and his mate Sherlock had been snuggling on the older teens bed the next they were in an unfamiliar room, again on a bed. It smelled different and instantly his Alpha instincts were awoken. It almost smelled like John, just... muskier. It was hard to describe and really he didn't want to know why it was almost smelling like him in there. Quietly growling he looked around and then over at Sherlock who curiously sniffled the air and rummaged through a night stand. “Found something?”, the blond asked Sherlock, who smiled slightly and nodded, then took a gun out of the night stand. “Army gun. Interesting.” He said, as always being the curious Omega. They eyed the door before moving to it together and opening it, a new wave of smells hit their nostrils and John frowned slightly. The scents were different and it seemed like the one from the bedroom was mixed with another one. “Lets move downstairs.”, he murmured, taking Sherlock's hand who accepted it without comment. John sniffed the air, quirking an eyebrow up because he could smell Sherlock's fear but also his curiosity. The stairs creaked under their weight and like somebody had pulled a switch they froze, ready to fight against somebody, but it seemed like nobody had heard them.  
First the Alpha entered the living room and began to sniff around, checking the other rooms if they were safe while he left Sherlock in the living room. As John returned he had to bite his lip so he wouldn't chuckle because Sherlock... he had wrapped himself in a blanket. “It smells amazing, almost like you just.... I don't know.. it's hard to describe.”, he muttered, his nose pressed into the blanket while John shook his head fondly. “The bedroom over there smells like you. Do you think Mycroft somehow drugged us and brought us here?”, he asked warily, not trusting the elder Holmes brother, because since he and Sherlock had mated there was a cold war going on between the brothers and their boyfriends. Big Alpha brother wanted to help little Omega brother. It annoyed the hell out of both of them. Sherlock hated to be treated like he could break and was made out of glass and John hated the possessive older brother just because he had almost managed to let them break up, early in their relationship. They kept looking around, pointing out things they knew from their homes and decided that all of this was really weird. The younger teen had found Billy and his violin. John had found one of his favourite books, which seemed to be very well read. They even found a few human body parts in the fridge as they wanted to make dinner together and John huffed a laugh. This was ridiculous. It seemed like their daily life, just that it was in one flat.   
After some time they had decided to just get some food out of the fridge and then watch a show together, but they still were prepared if somebody wanted to burst in on them.   
And then somebody did, or more like two persons did. And they were arguing like an old married couple. “They are idiots! It's not my fault that they are so stupid!” A deep baritone voice exclaimed and the blond teen raised an eyebrow, that was what Sherlock always said about the other Alphas. Then a second voice could be heard. “You can't just tell them that they are stupid, if you want cases Sherlock!” The teens on the couch froze and looked at the door with wide eyes as there suddenly two men appeared. A dark haired one with curls and piercing blue silver eyes and a blond grey haired one with navy blue ones. They seemed to forget their fight as they saw that there two kids, which looked like them just in younger, sat on their sofa. Once again Alpha instincts were kicking in and John narrowed his eyes on them, while the other two looked them up and down. Older Sherlock seemed to calculate what was going on and the blond man, who had to be John, was just staring. “Who the hell are you?!”, the grey haired, slightly like hospital smelling man asked and John glanced over at his boyfriend who also seemed to categorize everything, but then finally nodded. “That's Sherlock and I'm John.” He offered their names, smirking slightly as the mans mouth fell open and he couldn't help but look satisfied. “No! We are Sherlock and John.” The man, apparently also John, argued. Then both Sherlock's opened their mouths and John cocked his head, only listening to his. “It seems like we are either on drugs, are dreaming or...” The Omega shut up and looked warily over at his older self, who also had stopped. “Or are in an alternative universe.” Both of them muttered and the doctor smelling guy groaned. “If you drugged me, I'm gonna kill you! I will kill you and bring you back to life to kill you again!” He said angrily and teen John growled, seeing it as a threat for his own Omega. He had never been very possessive over his boyfriend only when necessary but they were in an odd flat with two men looking like them only in older. “Is he growling at me?!” John asked angrily and the younger of the two only calmed down as he felt Sherlock's hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, John. I'm save.”, he murmured, though the Alpha could still smell the slight panic in his Omegas scent but he left it to him. The air was full with smells. Confusion, anger, panic all kinds of feelings and smells. It made him itchy and he wanted to pace up and down, figure something out and clear things. Then he actually got up and began pacing. Older Sherlock watched him and frowned slightly, “Why is he doing that?” But neither of them answered until John walked over to the window and opened it. The smell of dirty air and rain let him slightly relax and John turned back around. The younger of the two Sherlock's shrugged before he held his hand out and was pulled up. “I still think your brother drugged us to separate us.”, he murmured but then his attention was back on the other two. “You just ate the fridge empty, took a blanket and watched TV on our couch. Explain.”, John said sternly and the teens sighed. “We don't know either what's happening, but we know that we shouldn't be here. We should be at mine and spend proper time together not talking to ourselves.” Younger John said, clearly upset by the tone of the other man.   
“John, calm down. You are acting like an Alpha in rut.” Sherlock stopped and his eyes got huge, slightly backing away. “Y-you are.. are not..” He couldn't finish his sentence because the other Sherlock interrupted. “Alpha in rut?! What are you? Dogs?” He snorted a laugh and the blond glared angrily. It was like a stare contest while his Omega only sighed. “John Hamish Watson! Behave you are acting ridiculous and I need your clear mind now.” John received a slap to the back of his head and he grumbled quietly, before taking a deep breath. The other John had paled as his full name was spoken and oh the other two really seemed confused.   
“We should talk this through.” Both of the Sherlock's decided and sat down. One of them in the arm chair (older Sherlock) and one of them on the couch. Each John joined their Sherlock, though the older ones weren't touching like the teens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting. The next chapter will probably come next Sunday, I already wrote it.   
> Now enjoy! <3

Older/Normal!John's POV

Sighing John watched as Sherlock deduced at the crime scene, a small smile lingering on his lips. Sometimes it was amusing to see Sherlock talking to all of the Yarders like that and he held back a chuckle. But once Sally and Anderson insulted Sherlock of course he had to fire back. Of course they began to argue and of course they were kicked out of the crime scene. “Wasn't even worth it...”, he heard the detective mutter as they left. “It's your own fault.” John pointed out and received one of Sherlock's murder gazes. “Is it my fault that they are so obvious about sleeping together!” And there they were arguing once again, like an old married couple. Now the doctor could slowly see why everybody thought they were together.   
They arrived in front of Baker Street, where Sherlock still arguing with John, left the cab and let once again John pay. It was nothing new for the blond, so he always had cash by hand and then left the car as well. “All I am saying is that you can't do that.” He muttered but it seemed like the consulting was no longer listening instead he answered, “They are idiots! It's not my fault that they are so stupid!” Slowly the blond was fed up with it. That was the only argument Sherlock had. Oh, and that he was smarter than them. “You can't just tell them that they are stupid, if you want cases Sherlock!” He argued but then shut up as he saw what seemed like his younger self sitting in their living room.  
It was weird one moment, Sherlock and he had been arguing the next they found themselves (in younger) on their couch cuddling together. Even Sherlock had shut up and after some time John was no longer sure if he was on drugs or something else. After the Baskerville case he no longer trusted Sherlock with his coffee or any other liquid he handed him. Warily he had watched them, how the other John paced around, how he growled at him after he had threatened Sherlock. After teen John's little... anger outburst they sat down and once again the teens were holding each other close and seemed to mutter something to each other. “Hey, attention!” Sherlock snapped and the teens looked up and cleared their throats. “Well then explain.” John said, leaning back into his chair as he waited for them to explain.... Everything. Why they were here, though it seemed like they didn't know either. Or why they were snuggling like that. John really needed answers and he hoped he could get them. “Explain just everything.” The consulting detective said, like he had read John's mind and the ex army soldier nodded. “Yeah, do that.” He agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed like forever that one of them started talking and while they waited John took a closer look at them. First at himself, trying to see if this really was just a hallucination. Fair blond hair, navy blue eyes which reflected the light, a small nose and muscles. It seemed like the boy was ninety per cent muscles and the other ten per cent were split into possessiveness and worry. Why did he care so much for this Sherlock double? He looked at the second Sherlock and compared him to his Sherlock. Wait... no. Not his. He simply compared him to the Sherlock in the black leather armchair. Both had those mad black curls, the blue silverish eyes and that spark in their eyes as well. And it also seemed like he had control over the mountain of muscles beside him, just like Sherlock sometimes had over the doctor. 

Teen!Omega!Sherlock POV

Sherlock just cuddled with his John for a moment, holding tightly onto him because (even though he would never admit it) he was scared. There couldn't be two of them. But it seemed like it just had happened and the teen was not sure what to make from it. They were in a strange flat, neither of them did know how they got there and apparently it seemed like there were two men saying they were them. “Well, there isn't much to explain. We were at John's, in his room to be more exact and then suddenly we were in the room upstairs. It smelled like him just... slightly off and..” He was interrupted by himself (well his other self ). “You smelled him?” And then they realized what this really meant. If Sherlock's theory was right (and they usually were) they really had to be in a different universe. But they still had no clue about how they got there. But for now there would be a lot of explaining and figuring out. “Yes, he did.” His boyfriend spat and Sherlock slapped his shoulder, slightly shaking his head as to say; 'Leave the talking to me.' Grunting the blond shut up and leaned back, his arm wrapped around Sherlock's waist. “Why?”, the other John asked, his voice and scent showing that he was inpatient as well as the other dark haired man. “Because he's my Alpha, I know what he smells like.” He said with rolling eyes and received raised eyebrows and a furrowed brow from the slightly grey haired man. Now all this stuff had to be explained. God, how he hated what they had to tell other people. But people who didn't have a clue about it was even worse.   
Now they had to explain basically everything. “John is my Alpha, he cares for me and looks out that I'm save. Usually Alphas also help their Omegas through heat but my brother,” Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed quietly, annoying older Alpha brothers were really a pain in the arse. “kept him away during that and it wasn't very pleasant, but since he was able to sneak into my room one night during my heat we were bonded.” A fond smile crept onto his face and the other teen laughed, nuzzling his cheek. “I will beat him up the next time he tries.” John muttered, while the other two slowly processed everything. “What is his name?” Sherlock was suddenly asked, while he had jumped up from his chair. “Mycroft,” He wanted to continue but once again he was interrupted. “That's not fucking possible!” All their eyes snapped to chair John who seemed pretty upset and Sherlock calculated in his mind how long it would take for him to faint.   
Chuckling he leaned his head against John's shoulder and muttered something before he saw the other pulling out his phone. “Don't! They will just think you are even more weird and...” He fell silent for a moment. “And they would take us away from here.” He muttered, glancing over to the dark haired man, who seemed to hesitate and then pushed his phone back into his trouser pocket. Sherlock's older version didn't pay them attention any longer and certainly not to his flatmate who was white like a bed sheet. “At least they didn't ruin my experiment.” Sherlock called, then turned on his heel to once again stare at them. He had heard of those things but why should something like this happen? HOW could something like this happen. More or less happy the teens cuddled, not sparing another glance at them because right now it wasn't necessary, they weren't in danger. With a slight grin Sherlock looked up at his mate, raising an eyebrow because he was still glancing around and as it seemed checking for weapons. “Calm down. They don't have any around here, I checked.”, he whispered, before he relaxed against his chest, being well aware that the other John still watched them. “So... when you say he is your Alpha. What does that mean? What are Alphas and Omegas anyways?” The man asked curiously, leaning slightly forward now having the colour back in his face. The teens glanced at each other, knowing what those questions meant. Something like Alphas, Omegas or Betas seemed to not exist here. Trying to get together how they had gotten it explained they looked at each other. “It's quite simple. Our.. world?” Sherlock paused, thinking about it again and then shrugged. It was probably another world so his way of explanation wasn't wrong. “It is split into people who are Alphas, Betas or Omegas. We have an animalistic side, which mostly shows during rut or heat. Omegas, it doesn't matter if male or female, can get pregnant of course as well as Betas but only women there.” Sherlock explained, then rested his head against John's shoulder, making a movement with his hand to tell him to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize once again for my mistakes but I still hope you enjoyed it.   
> Comments and Kudos is appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I didn't post earlier but my computer broke and I almost lost the file :x  
> Still I hope you enjoy it! xoxo

Teen!Alpha!John

The cuddling with Sherlock calmed him, just being near him and knowing he was save was making him feel a lot better about this whole situation. Talking about their world though made him feel a bit uneasy so he left it to Sherlock. This whole Alpha/Omega thing was sometimes really nerve wrecking. He listened to his mate who was still resting against his chest he saw his hand. “God, you are so lazy.” He grumbled, then looked over at the two men. “Male Omegas can only get pregnant during heat, all Omegas need to knotted and heat isn't very pleasant. Sher has it I think... every two months and he's a mess before and after that.” A surprised gasp was coming from his mouth and he frowned angrily. “Don't call me Sher in front of strangers Johnny.” The Omega spat and shoved him once again, to which John only rolled his eyes. “They are us and you love it when I call you that, babe.” He said and winked at him, not seeing how the adults both flushed. “Or should I call you my little Omega? You like it when I call you that in” Abruptly he was in interrupted as Sherlock pinched him and he had to look over at the two men. “Oh.. yeah sorry. Usually I'm not like that, but I just worry about dominance.” He admitted with a shrug, grinning slightly as he saw the flushed faces which stared in disbelieve. It seemed like something had caught Sherlock's attention and he wandered off to the kitchen, his older version on his heels just in case he was about to burn something.   
The two Johns looked at each other, one of them grinning slightly and looking at the kitchen while the other still had his mouth slightly agape. Inside of the kitchen muttering started, things being adjusted and the rustling of paper could be heard. “So why do you keep a bloody gun in your nightstand, older me?” John asked, looking a bit confused because he really couldn't think of a reason. They started to talk for hours while the Sherlocks worked inside of the kitchen until a little explosion could be heard. Both Johns jumped, running to the kitchen to see the older of the two without safety goggles sitting in front of a bunsenburner. “Sherlock!” The older called while John walked over to his boyfriend, checking if he really was okay. “John! Leave it. I'm okay.” His boyfriend said and pushed him gently away to get closer to the other one, looking curiously over his shoulder. The Alpha huffed but let him and instead of doing something really stupid like dragging him back (like his inner Alpha told him) he let him have his will and instead pressed a kiss against his temple to then leave the spot and look around the flat again.   
“I can show you around.” Older John offered and he gladly accepted, he hated snooping around and so he decided to just follow him around and ask questions now and then. Upstairs the only room was a bedroom, which was John's. Downstairs was the living room (which was also a client room for their cases), the kitchen, a bathroom and another bedroom which was Sherlock's. As the older man saw his face he asked what the matter was and John told him that he was worried why they weren't together in this world. “We've been together for almost a year now. Together in the meaning of mates.” He admitted, smiling happily as he thought back to the night they had bonded. “So you two are... together? Like really together?” John huffed a laugh and nodded. “Not obvious enough?” The younger asked teasingly and nudged his side. “Uh... John I have to know something. Where are Sher and I going to sleep?” He asked innocently, hoping secretly that the man would give them his bedroom because there was more than enough room for them and after all he was a single person and it was a twin sized bed. That was the only reason why they needed the bed and couldn't sleep on the couch or somewhere else. Sighing he nodded and glanced over at his bed. “But no sex in there. It's mine after all.” He grumbled, but the younger could once again just barely stifle a laugh. “I am you, so technically I am allowed to have sex in there.” Through that he received a warning glare and the Alpha chuckled. “Don't worry, we know how to hold back.” With a bright smile he left the bedroom and walked back downstairs, calling, “Got a bed for us, babe!” The only thing he received was a hand that waved him away and a huff. Yeah, that was obviously love.  
In the evening the Alpha still launched around the living room, playing idly with his phone and checking if his sister or parents had called. It seemed like nobody missed them. Could be a good or a bad sign. After twenty more minutes his mate left the kitchen and flopped down on top of him, nuzzling his neck and sighing quietly. The man in his armchair looked up with a raised eyebrow as he saw the two of them sitting laying like this. He glanced up at the detective who left the kitchen as well and shook his head, as he saw his facial expression. The teens looked over at them, raising their eyebrows as John's stomach grumbled and he Sherlock from his lap pushed. “We are hungry.”, he told them, already reaching for the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome <3  
> I hoped you like it and I try to post again in one or two weeks. :))


End file.
